1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to exercise apparatus used in pools. More particularly, it refers to an exercise apparatus, for strengthening abdominal muscles, mounted on the edge of a pool for use by a person exercising while supported in the pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exercise devices used to strengthen abdominal muscles are well known as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,080,352; 4,927,138 and 4,789,152. In addition, several different types of aquatic exercise devices are known such as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,822,031; 4,875,673; 4,941,659 and 5,033,735. None of these references combine features providing a pool side mounted apparatus adjustable for different size individuals or providing distinct design characteristics permitting an exerciser in a pool to strengthen abdominal muscles without straining back muscles.